In the prior art, measuring devices, also referred to as transmitters, are known which are used to measure or monitor process variables. A transmitter comprises a sensor element, which generates a measurement variable that is dependent on the process variable or on a change in the process variable. The sensor element is usually arranged in a housing in order to be protected against environmental conditions. An electronics module for controlling or further processing the measurement variable is also usually present in the housing. An interface module for controlling or monitoring the transmitter by a user can also be arranged in the housing. In this way, for example, the measuring range of the transmitter can be set or controlled.
Depending on the spatial circumstances of the measuring location, the transmitter can be arranged in a wide variety of positions. However, some positions of the transmitter make it difficult to install, control or monitor the transmitter.